Heart In A Cage
by KyleXYnum1fan
Summary: Part 2 of Saving You. Amanda and Kyle are in NY for the conservatory. Will all things go well?
1. Onset

Chapter 1: Onset

Chapter 1: Onset

Kyle's POV

Kyle and Amanda stepped out of the airport and took a shuttle to the car rental lot. Nichole had a car already rented and was set for the whole trip. They had been saving up for a long time. (A.N. IDK if you can actually do this.) They had a Lexus LX 570. "It's about 6 o'clock, what do you want to do next?" Kyle said as he put the luggage into the rental car.

"We go explore the city! Central Park, Times Square, and Chinatown of course!" Amanda said as she sat down in the passenger seat. "Mr. Trager, to 43rd and Broadway!" She giggled.

0oo0oo0

Kyle stepped out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door.

"My lady."

Amanda giggled. "Why thank you, kind sir!"

"Anytime." Kyle said casually as he kissed her. She popped her foot and look into his eyes. She ran her hands down the front of his chest and smiled. He smiled back. She grabbed his hand and they walked down the street toward Central Park.

0oo0oo0

Kyle and Amanda pulled on their skates and stepped out onto the rink. They were at Wollman Rink.

"Kyle! I…I told you I can't ice skate!" Amanda said, clinging to him as they very slowly moved across the ice.

"Amanda it's okay, I've got you, I promise." Kyle said as he flashed a smile. "Okay, lets try this. You put your hands on my waist and I'll pull you.

"…Okay." Amanda said uneasily. She slowly moved around him and put her hands down.

"See? You got it! This isn't so hard is it?" Kyle said as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, I guess not! The last time I went skating I was like, 7 and I went with my da- never mind" She looked down and swallowed. Kyle put his hand on top of hers and she looked up.

"Take my hands." Kyle said skating around. She shakily reached out and took both hands in hers. He was skating backwards, lightly pulling her around the rink. She giggled lovingly. "Is this better?"

"Much…" She giggled again.

Somehow, they made their way into the very center of the rink. They were slowly spinning in a tiny circle. Amanda had her eyes locked on Kyle and was enjoying the moment. Kyle was slowly inching away from her and gradually taking his hands off hers.. He had her favorite smile on his face.

"What?"

"You're skating…" Kyle said.

"I…I am!

0oo0oo0

Kyle had his hands over Amanda eyes.

"I looked up the best things to do while you're in New York and they said to take a carriage ride through Central Park." He slowly removed his hands and it revealed an open carriage with tall, beautiful horses pulling it.

"Oh…my god…Kyle…" Amanda said as she put her hand over her mouth.

"I hoped you'd like it…"

"Like it? I love it! Kyle, I love you so much!" She jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over. He chuckled. The driver opened the door to the carriage and Kyle helped her in.

Taking a carriage ride at night was one of the most romantic things to do in New York. The stars above our heads, the soft wind that plays with bits of Amanda's hair, all the lights surrounding us. It was perfect…

The night was passing on and she was getting tired. She snuggled up against him and set her head in his lap; She had a blanket around her legs. She was about to fall asleep.

"Amanda, I love you. I really do… I couldn't imagine being anywhere else besides here with you." Kyle said as he twisted strands of her hair in is fingers.

She sat up. "I feel the exact same way… And I love you more than anything in the world. Nothing will ever change that…" Amanda said as she gently touched his shoulder. He smiled slightly and she laid her head back down.

The carriage ride was over and Kyle noticed Amanda was zonked out. _Uh, oh, where are we going to stay for the night? I can't just wake her up! Uhh…I don't even know where the conservatory is… Well, I guess for the night I can move the back seats in the car and lay some blankets down…_ He gently picked her up and held her close; there was a chill in the fall night air. He walked back to the car and attempted to hold Amanda while putting all the seats down. He threw the blankets down, set her down and pulled up the covers to keep her warm. He pressed a button on the car key chain to lock the doors and it made a soft beep sound. He lay down next to her under the covers and closed his eyes.

"Kyle?" Amanda mumbled.

"It's okay, Amanda. Go back to sleep" Kyle said as he touched her hand. She sighed and lay back down. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and put his head down and closed his eyes again. He sighed.

"Goodnight, Amanda. I love you…" Kyle said as he touched her arm. She shivered. He opened his eyes. "Are you cold?" Oh, just more of the duck bumps?" She giggled.

"Goose bumps, Kyle." She laughed. "And a little bit of both."

"Oh…" He whispered as he snuggled up against her. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Thank you, I feel much warmer now." Amanda winked at him. "Goodnight Kyle. I love you too..."


	2. Uh Oh!

Chapter 2: Uh-Oh

Chapter 2: Uh-Oh

Kyle woke up at 6 am and saw that they were practically conjoined at the waist. The windows were frosted and he knew it wasn't much warmer than 40 degrees outside. He could even see his own breath in the cold air. Amanda's weight pushing against his stomach made him smile. As wrapped his arms around her, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

When Amanda woke up 2 hours later, she was full of energy and ready to go.

She had the stuffed bear she got from the airport in her hands and was making it walk up and down Kyle's arm. "Kyle…Baby? Wake up." Amanda whispered affectionately. "The day's a wastin.' Kyle? Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She squealed as she bounced the car up and down.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" He laughed hysterically as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning." She giggled.

"Morning to you, too." He yawned.

"Uhh! It's so cold!" Amanda said as she shivered.

"I know!" Kyle laughed. He hugged her.

"Let's go to IHOP and when we're done, we can go to Central Park again. I could go for some French toast right now." Amanda laughed.

"Okay, lets _hop_ in the front seats and we'll be on our way!" Kyle laughed. Amanda rolled her eyes and giggled.

0oo0oo0

"Oh my gosh. If I take another bite, I swear that this place will become a barfatorium!" Amanda laughed.

"Man, those pancakes were so good." Kyle said as he set down his fork.

"Here is your check, sir." A woman in a black apron said sweetly.

"Thank you." Kyle said as he picked it up from the table. She walked away. "I buy." Kyle said as he took his wallet out from his back pocket.

"Oh, thank you, Kyle." Amanda smiled at him.

0oo0oo0

"Amanda, look!" Kyle said as he pointed to an attraction with lots of flashing lights at Central Park.

"Oh, Kyle! We got to go on it! But are you gonna have another seizure?"

"No babe, I'll be fine."

"Okay, well let's get in line before it gets longer!"

"I'm gonna ride this one!" Amanda said as she sat upon a plastic horse. It was very brightly colored with a big blue saddle. Kyle sat on another horse with white fur and a red saddle.

And before they knew it, they were going in circles. Kyle saw Amanda's face light up just like a little girl on Christmas morning. It made a smile appear on his face.

Every so often Amanda would glance back at Kyle and smile at him. He loved seeing her so happy.

"How could this be so perfect? How could _she_ be so perfect_?_" Kyle thought.

0oo0oo0

"We have to be in our dorms at 7 for head-check. So we have 2 hours." Amanda said as she looked at her watch.

"Okay. What do you want to do now?"

"Let take a nice walk around Turtle Pond."

"Whatever you would like, baby." Kyle said as he gently kissed her.

"Okay, it's this way." Amanda said as she softly hooked her fingers with his, signaling for him to follow.

They walked and walked and walked until they could walk no more and slowly watched the sun set in the distance. It was getting dark and they were lying on the perfect green grass, staring and the stars.

"That one is the Big Dipper." Amanda pointed up in the sky.

"Oh, it is!" Kyle said put his arm behind his head. "By the position of the moon, I can tell it's almost seven."

"Seven o'clock!" Amanda shot up. "Kyle! We have to be in our dorms at seven! Hurry!" Amanda blurted out. She started to run down the path and Kyle chased after her.

When they reached the car they quickly jumped in the car and buckled their seatbelts.

"Put the keys in the ignition!" Amanda started to panic.

"Amanda! We're going to be there in time, just relax." Kyle said, his voice full of concern.

"Relax! How should I relax, Kyle? Tell me how!" She turned away and stared out the window not wanting to carry on with the conversation.

He put the keys in and started the car. He focused on the road, only glancing back at Amanda every few minutes to see if she moved at all. She never did. He pulled into the parking lot of the conservatory, grabbed the keys from the ignition. He shifted in his seat to look at Amanda but she got out of the car and shut the door to get her luggage. He got out of the car and opened the trunk door. He grabbed her suitcase and handed it to her with a smile. She only said 'thank you' without making eye contact. He grabbed the rest of their bags and walked up the path to the steps that led to the big double doors. He set a bag down to open the door and let Amanda in before him.

"Okay I'm on the right wing and you're on the left?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. I'll call your room later." Amanda said as she started to slowly walk away.

"Sounds good," Kyle called out to her. "I…. I love you Amanda."

"You too, Kyle."


End file.
